villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Category talk:AVGN Villains
Once and for all, are the characters of AVGN, That Guy With Glasses, and Nostalgia Critic mere jerks or outrights villains? I'm racking my brains without managing to find anything villainous in these guys. Save from the Nostalgia Critic who is displayed (on some occasions) as a dictator who tyranizes an entire country, most (if not all) of the others' actions doesn't strike me as anything else than crass behaviour; utterly dislikable indeed but villainous... Even when the AVGN beasts up Bugs Bunny or defecates on people, whe hardly see his "victims" again and this doesn't take part in a storyline with repeated abuse and "good guys" whose life is made explicitely miserable. I would like to ask for other's opinions on this matter. Are they jerks? are they villains? Who are which? Am I overreacting? What do you think? Balthus Dire 20:52, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I agree with this. I have deleted most of the articles ones but they were restored by Inferno Pendragon, who told me they were villains on some occasions. I'm not entirely sure though... Amnesty 06:29, June 23, 2011 (UTC) The Nerd WAS a villain in on Nosalgia Critic episode where they parodied the De Vinci Code and he went well beyond the call of a normal "jerk" in tormenting the Critic - becoming what is known as a Villainous Jerk 08:38, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I'll have to withdraw myself from this discussion, as I don't know enough about the characters to take a decision. I'll leave it up to others to decide whether the articles are valid or not. Amnesty 10:19, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Very true, some characters starts as "Jerks" and then as the story progresses (and/or gains a fanbase) they evolve into outright villains. This is probably the major point of the "Jerks VS Villains" debate. But there is another problem that bugs me with the AVGN, even his vilest/crassest actions have no incidence on a plot and his victim's sole purpose is to serve as their punching balls to liven up their videos, this is not a long-lasting harrassment. I don't know enough about the NC but judging from what I read It's more or less the same. I agree that when they appear in a defined storyline, they serves as more regular villains, but in their usual videos... Yes, I'm very close to pointless bickering but yet I can help but being disturbed. For example "Le Joueur du Grenier" ("The Player From the Attic") the man who adapted the AVGN concept in french commited himself many "villainous acts". Among others: *He nuked the whole Smurf Village with LOADS of bombs as a revenge for the sheer difficulty of the The Smurfs game on Megadrive. *He caused a panick attack in a crowded mall with the "low health sound" of the Teenage Ninja Mutant Turtles game. *He gunned down the offscreen-character who often tells lame jokes on his videos, because he didn't like one of his sarcasms. But all those actions are but comical devices to make his tests funnier. I used Le Joueur as an example instead of the other two because he sums up my point: When the offscreen jokester tells another lame joke Le Joueur asks (in french) "Didn't I kill you in the last episode?" and the offscreen jokester answers casually "It's an Internet video, it was never said that it should follow logic." Balthus Dire 21:31, June 23, 2011 (UTC) in that case you'd be as well deleting all "One-Shot" villains and all "Youtube Villains" while you're at it since they don't have coherent backstories: with the Nerd I'll put it this way, he is consistantly portrayed as negative, whether played for laughs or not.. he may not be a criminally insane supervillain or a dark lord but in every one of his appearances he has been an anti-villain at best.. the Critic tends to be a nicer guy (the moments of villainy being jokes) - the reason Nerd can be included here is his rivalry with Critic has ran for a long time.. and has caused moments of "villainous jerk" behavior, his behaviour towards other one-shot victims can be dismissed but you can't deny the recurring plot-line of "the feud". If you're worried about "jerk versus villain" you need to step back and realize this is a pointless battle to get involved in as it just makes you out to be the "jerk" - opinions are fine but shoving it in people's faces.. not so much.. of course that can be seen as harsh but *shrugs*. Long story short - Nerd is a villain, the other characters on the list are probably more one-shot jokes and jerks - thus delete worthy.. the Nerd is a "Villainous Jerk" due to his prolonged "feud" with the Critic - which has become a recurring plot device spanning several videos. Nerd drove Critic insane in one video, in another video Critic sought revenge and so forth - unlike the "one-shot" acts of the mainstream series this "feud" extends into several videos and is recurring. I won't argue with you on things like Irate Gamer being dismissed as they are shock comedians (as you pointed out) - the only article I'm fighting for here is the Nerd himself 21:53, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Enough.. I shall deal with this in the proper fashion - democracy and common sense, also known as voting - we shall give this a month at which point the vote with the most numbers shall be the final decision on these articles.. Inferno Pendragon 22:03, June 23, 2011 (UTC) OK I have apologies to make. First of all, I am sorry if I sounded like I was shoving my beliefs on others, that was never my intention. I admit that I often make (far too) long monologues to explain my point in every aspect. First, I'm speaking about all the articles on the AVGN / Nostalgia Critic categories. Truth to be told I consider the titular characters as the most apt entries, mostly due to their expanded universe, I did not made it clear enough but I'm especially ranting about the other characters. I only quoted Le Joueur du Grenier because what he says is basically "Villainous acts don't have the same impact on comical video-game-testing on Internet, due to the way said tests are made." Le Joueur not being known outside France, I had to make a long (and slightly off-topic) explanation of the context of his quote before cutting through the chase. I was asking for other's opinions about subjects that bug me but that I am not able to answer myself: *Are they jerks or villains? *Does an act of villainy occuring in a video, which focuses on a different subject than the villainous act and its victim, can be considered valid? *How can we define an "Internet villain" who appears in video that follow a different logic than the usual stories? Balthus Dire 23:12, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Not to mention my first question was answered with the "Villainous Jerk" concept. Once again I apologize profusely if I sounded offensive. Balthus Dire 23:15, June 23, 2011 (UTC) VOTE FOR DELETION AVGN Villains has been voted for deletion, users may vote either for or against the deletion process below - be sure to give an explanation either way and sign your post: attempts to "fix" a vote or generally tamper with the voting process will result in a ban if it was intentional (we can generally tell if it was intentional or not, so be warned) YES #I agree that the Angry Video Game Nerd and the Nostalgia Critic are legitimate villains: The Nerd for his hateful, repeated attacks on the Critic, the Critic for being portrayed as a dictator, though I think their articles should focus more on this. But to me, the other characters from their categories are just mere jerks and I think they should be deleted. Balthus Dire 22:41, June 23, 2011 (UTC) #I think this sums things up perfectly - Critic and Nerd are the only truly valid entries (in my opinion) and I think Balthus Dire made his point in a reasonable manner, we can't all agree but their is nothing wrong with some debate: anyways, other than Critic and Nerd I think this should go (also the feud needs to be highlighted more as it is the main reason many consider them villains - outside the "jerk" argument anyway) Little-Red 23:40, June 23, 2011 (UTC) NO ABSTAIN #I consider the "Nerd" to be a villain, however my opinion is my opinion - as an admin I *could* decide on keeping him becaue *I* wanted to.. but this is not how we should work the wiki.. so for the good of our community I'm abstaining and allowing others to decide Inferno Pendragon 22:06, June 23, 2011 (UTC)